His Wilted Rose
by Gothcat
Summary: Oneshot crossover YYH  IY She was his rose until the very end. And she had waited until the very last.


**"His Wilted Rose"**

"You know you smell just like my roses," he told her one-day while they sat underneath a large cherry tree in full bloom.

"I am surprised that you can even smell my sent with all the blooms around," she said jokingly.

"Oh, I can always smell you. Your sent in most potent, especially," he started out and then licked her neck. "When I do that."

"You are such a tease," she said and snuggled deeper into his arms.

There was a peaceful silence that went through the clearing. A soft wind blew a clam breeze stirring up petals off the cherry tree and off and into the lovers' hair. Such calm beauty would seem that it could last forever, but they both knew it was only fleeting. They wished that what was to come were not true, but they just wanted to make their time together last longer then, maybe then they could make it seem like forever.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked his voice breaking through the calming silence.

"You should not have to ask. Know that I would wait for you forever," she said whispering softly trying to preserve the silence.

"You won't have to wait forever," he said rubbing his cheek against her petal soft ones. He turned her around so that she could face him. He kissed her. Her lips were also petal soft to the touch. While they kissed she cried. They both poured all their emotions into that one kiss, such an intense and longing kiss it was.

"I don't want to leave you," she sobbed after they broke apart.

"I don't want you to either," he said holding her to his chest. "But we both know that your time is up here, and I don't want to find out what might happen to you if you stay past your limit. Please don't cry, for when you cross over I will find you, and we will be together once again," he continued his own voice cracking under all the emotion that he was feeling.

"Oh gods Youko, what, what if something happens in between then and now. It is five hundred years anything could happen, you could get injured or even kil-," she said choking on her words.

"Do you thing that any thing would happen to me. You have nothing to fear over. Even if I, die, which I won't, I will still find a way to get to you no matter how long it takes," Youko said as he tried to once again to calm down her raging emotions

He led her to where she could go into her own time. They stayed by the old well hugging, holding each other, for a very, very long time. He kissed her petal lips, and not for the last time that he assured him self. She took her time being with him. She made sure that she had felt his touch underneath the cherry blossom trees before she left, before she knew how long it was before she could see him again, to feel him again. She ran her hands through his long silver hair, she had always loved his hair, how soft it felt going through her fingers. She loved how he would always purr when she rubbed his over sensitive ears. But most of all she loved, oh so very much loved the way he loved her. He pulled away form her, though unwillingly. He pushed her away from him. Knowing not how much longer he could take the long goodbye. He told her that he would see her later, and not goodbye, because he knew that she hated the word. She said the same. And with one tearful kiss she jumped away from him, into the future she went, with out him, without her heart.

* * *

When she climbed out of the well she knew that it was to good to be true when he was not waiting there for her. So she waited. Months past and her belly grew big with his child. She had cried when she found out, being found on her bathroom floor by her mother. Her mother had helped her through her pregnancy the best she could. She quit school, for it would not seem proper for a young woman such as her having a child with no husband. After her child was born, a beautiful baby girl, she named her Youko after her father, even though it was a boy's name she did not care. Her daughter had her mother's black hair, but everything else about her was all her father. Her love of flowers and the garden watching and helping the plants grow with what power she held. 

Her daughter, five years old, came home one day after school she had asked where her father was, and Kagome was reluctant to tell her, but she did. She told her that her father was looking for them, and that he would find them. She told young Youko the promise that the elder one made. Kagome had almost faltered in her resolve when her daughter, now twenty three tried to set her up with another man, telling her mother that she was still young, at forty years old, and that she needed another man in her life, to give up on her father coming for her. But Kagome, just smiled at her daughter, and thanked her for her offer, but she refused, instead she waited.

Kagome cried when her brother walked her daughter down the isle at her wedding, it was also Yoko's birthday, and she was, thirty-three years old. Yuoko was dressed in the most gorgeous traditional kimono, that Kagome had made her self. Yoko grew all the flowers of course and they were mostly roses of different shades.

"Great Grandma, who are you looking for?" asked a young voice.

"Just my heart, young Kai," Kagome told her grandson.

"Mom, how can you still be waiting for him," Youko asked her ageing mother, who was now reaching her low nineties.

"Because I can and I will," Kagome said smartly and laid down back in her bed.

"Alright we will be back in a little bit. Kai I want you to look after great grandma," Youko said and walked out of the shrine.

The doorbell rang some twenty minuets after they had left.

"Coming," Kai yelled as he rushed to answer the door. When he opened the door a man stood there with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Hello there I am looking for Kagome, Higurashi," the man said eyeing the boys white hair and blue eyes.

"Come on then," the boy said running up the stairs. "Great Grandma," Kai yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Kagome watched as a man walked in. His hair and eyes faded in to silver and gold. The small boy gasped and ran to his elder's side.

"Youko," Kagome said her tired eyes filling up with tears.

"Youko? Why does he have grandma's name?" Kai asked Kagome.

"Because, he is her father," Kagome told Kai, and her eyes never let Youko's. "Can you please leave us alone for a few minuets, Kai?" Kagome asked him, and the young man left the room, scooting around Youko. "You came," Kagome said as the tears finally spilled over.

"I told you I would," Youko said sitting on the edge of her bed holding her wrinkled hands. "I am so sorry that it took me so long to finally find you," he said his ears drooping.

"You are here, and that is all that really matters," Kagome said weakly squeezing his hand. "How did you finally fin me?"

"Your sent," Youko said and he started to tell her all about what had happened to him, and how he was killed around two hundred years after she had left him, and how he put himself in to a boys body, and just hopped bodies recently into the man's son. "Is Youko mine?" he asked her.

"Yes, she is. Look there," Kagome, said pointing towards a large photo album. Youko went and grabbed it and went back to her side. He opened it, and for an hour she told him all about the pictures and what had gone on.

"Do you mind if I have this?" Youko asked Kagome as he smoothed down her hair and her eyes shut and she nodded.

"I love you Youko," Kagome said smiling at him.

"I love you too Kagome," Youko said and he kissed her lips. They were still as petal soft as ever, just as they had been underneath the cherry blossom tree. When he pulled away he saw that she had stopped breathing. He panicked not knowing what was happening. But then it finally hit him. Kagome had found her heart and now she could go on. Youko looked down and smiled, a single golden tear rolled down his cheek as he looked upon his wilted rose.

* * *

**A/N: I like writing this story because not many writers write that Kagome ages like a human. I actually cried while writing this story if you can believe it. This is my first Yoko/Kagome paring. I think that I did a pretty good job, but I want yall's input. So please read and review. And just so you know I was up until two thirty am finishing this story. So if it is a little weird, it might be because of my mind not being right. I blame energy drinks!**

**Gothcat :-3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Though the thought is nice. :P**


End file.
